KotOR 3: The Return of Revan
by TheDude5000
Summary: 300 hundred years after Revan was captured he makes his way to a battle in which he may never win. The battle of his heart.
1. Memories

KotOR 3: The Return of Revan

Ch. 1: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own KotOR it is property of LucasArts and Bioware.**

Revan was thinking to himself on his way to the evac shuttle the Republic soldiers that freed him mentioned. He replayed his journey to the Star Forge and his conflict with Malak over and over in his head, never understanding what went wrong. He had his memories back and that was all, when Lord Scourge betrayed him he lost everyone Meetra, HK, T3 all of them gone forever. Revan looked up and saw a Sith standing in the hangar he took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the green blade that it hid. After dispatching the Sith, Revan boarded the closest vessel in sight, only to find the _Ebon Hawk_ was his means of escape. Revan released a deep sigh and boarded his and Meetra's former ship. "Just like old times." Revan told himself as he entered the cockpit, his heart stung a little at the empty pilot's chair as he remembered his best friend and best man Carth Onasi. Revan took his seat and prepped for launch.

Revan looked over the controls and saw many modifications had been made to the ship thanks to the Sith engineers here on the Emperor's Citadel. "A new galaxy map, an improved hyperdrive, and a stealth system. I like it." Revan said as he read up on the new systems. Revan initiated the stealth drive and left the Citadel in hopes of finding a safe place. Revan chose Alderaan as his safe haven and as soon as he was clear made the jump to hyperspace. Revan placed the _Ebon Hawk _on autopilot and left to re-familiarize himself with the ship. His first stop was the starboard crew quarters where he and Bastila shared their first kiss. His heart sank even more when the thought of Bastila and Vaner came to mind. It had been three-hundred years not only were they dead, Bastila probably moved on in his absence. "Everyone needs a father figure, I'm sure Vaner was no different." He said to himself. His next stop was the garage where HK and Canderous made their mark, he remembered the time Canderous and HK double-teamed Zaalbar and Mission in a shooting competition. Revan made his way to the medical bay where Jolee slept. Revan and Jolee started off on the wrong foot, but like many others, Jolee became an informal master for Revan back when his identity was Kotor Raven. 'Not the cleverest disguise for a name Bas.' Revan thought to himself. Revan's eyes fell upon the storage compartment where Juhani would constantly be meditating upon the Force and her brief fall to the dark side. Revan also went to the cargo hold and immediately did a double take, because in the corner of the cargo hold he saw HK-47 and T3-M4 shut down and fully repaired. Revan rushed over to the droids' side and reactivated HK first. "Assessment: HK-51, fully operational. Systems online, multiple software and hardware upgrades detected. Overjoyed Statement: Master, I am absolutely ecstatic to see you in one piece." HK said systematically. "It's good to see you too HK. But since when are you HK-51?" Revan asked his favorite homicidal droid. "Answer: Master, it appears that while I was offline the Sith that captured us made numerous system upgrades and hardware changes to this unit." HK responded "Addendum: As such I have also received an integer increase, as I am sure T3 has as well." "Let's see then." Revan told the droid. Without hesitation Revan reactivated T3 and his systems lit up. "Beep brank be-deep dwoooo." T3 beeps brought a tear to Revan's eye. "It's nice to see you again T3." Revan said. "Beep" T3 beeped back "Oh, uh T4." Revan corrected himself. Revan returned to the cockpit as he watched HK return to the garage and T4 went to the engine room. The _Ebon Hawk_'s navicomputer indicated that it was almost to Alderaan, and by the time Revan got back to the cockpit they were out of hyperspace.

Suddenly a voice came up on the comm. "Attention unidentified vessel you are in Republic space, state your business!" Revan sighed and spoke into the communications console "I'm here in search of the Jedi." He responded. "One moment." The voice called back "Please land on platform three, Padawan Satele will meet with you." Revan took control and went to where he was instructed and saw something that brought joy to his heart.


	2. Explanation

KotOR 3: Return of Revan

Ch. 2: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knights of the Old Republic, The Old Republic, or any characters from the Star Wars franchise; they are property of Bioware and LucasArts. If I owned them I would not be here would I?**

Revan went wide-eyed the Jedi who had come to greet him was the spitting image of Bastila and even had a double-bladed lightsaber like her. "Hello I am Satele Shan." The young Jedi told Revan.

Revan eyes grew even wider. "Uh… hello my name is… Kotor Raven." Revan lied.

"Pleased to meet you, but why are you here? The Council did not tell us they were sending another Jedi." Satele questioned.

"I just escaped the Emperor's Citadel on this old freighter." Revan said. Revan hated lying, even to his enemies, but this girl might be his descendant for all he knew and that stung far worse.

"Have you encountered Vitiate?" Satele questioned, she felt doubtful of this man's identity.

"Yes." Revan stated simply. Satele opened her mouth for another question but was interrupted when a droid with shiny silver plating with red arms, hands, legs, and feet came off the shuttle.

"Query: master, why have we come to Alderaan?" HK questioned him. Revan was only now able to notice HK's new paint job. 'Guess it comes with the upgrades.' He thought.

"Rest and recovery HK, we will leave within three days I promise." Revan replied to the overly blood-thirsty machine.

"Statement: Very well master, I hope we will be able to resume killing shortly." HK said before stalking off.

"What kind of Jedi has a droid like that exactly?" Satele asked.

"I do. HK is violent but he means well and loyal as all hell." Revan responded seeming further into thought then he used to be.

"He seems familiar though, would I know him if I got his full designation?" Satele questioned further.

"No. But if you want to check his designation is HK-51." Revan told her.

"Master Shan!" Revan and Satele looked up to see a Republic trooper running towards them. "Master Shan I just got a report from Commander Venn he says… wait a second. Revan! Master Revan what are you doing here how are you alive?" The soldier exclaimed.

"Revan? No, this is Master Kotor Raven not… wait… how stupid am I? Kotor Raven was the named programmed into Revan's brain after the Council captured him three hundred years ago!" Satele analyzed. "You lied to me!" Satele accused. "You're a servant of the Emperor not a Jedi." She continued.

"You clearly haven't been reading your history Satele. If you had you would know I am no longer a Sith Lord I redeemed myself. Furthermore you would know that I am your ancestor." Revan retorted.

"What? You are my ancestor? Do not mock me. I was born on Tatooine. I am the daughter of moister farmers who could not feel the Force." Satele accused.

"You're wrong; your ancestor was Bastila Shan an amazing Jedi and more importantly my wife. We had a son named Vaner. Bastila was pregnant before I left to aid Canderous Ordo recover the mask of Mandalore so he could rebuild the Mandalorian tribes." Revan responded with cockiness brewing.

"Prove it." Satele challenged. "Very well, allow me to start from the very beginning." Revan said feeling remarkably like Jolee at what they called "story time" whenever he asked about the old man's past.

"It started about three-hundred and twenty years ago…" Revan began but was soon interrupted by Satele "Three-hundred and twenty?" she asked incredulously. "Yes, Vitiate kept me alive for three-hundred years with Sith alchemy." He stated coolly.

"Anyway it was three-hundred and twenty years ago when I was eight-years-old and the Jedi order first discovered me on my homeworld of Nar Shadda and my family was slaves to the Hutts." Revan continued.

_320 years earlier_

"Mother I'm sleepy." a young boy with blonde hair whined "Hush Andis, your father and brother are still busy." a woman with deep black hair told the young boy.

"Revan and father have been working for seven hours." Andis recited to his mother. Dalia Shin sighed as Andis complained "I know sweetie, but there is nothing to be done I'm afraid." she told her younger son.

Just then a man with brown and gray hair walked in with another young boy with brown hair. "Kraan, Revan how was your day?" Dalia asked.

Kraan shot his wife a dirty look and walked to his bed and Revan looked up at his mother "It was fine mother. Please don't be mad with father he just had a long day." The young boy looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

Dalia was heartbroken that her eldest son only eight years of age would defend that Womp Rat of a man that would constantly beat him over the smallest thing, yet still love the man like he was a saint.

"Very well dear, why don't you and your brother go and play for a little bit." Dalia told him. Revan's pleading face was replaced with one of joy as he looked to Andis and both boys ran out of the crummy apartment to indulge in a game of tag. Dalia smiled a bit as her sons left. Revan and Andis made their way over to Shana's Place, a bar run by the Twi'lek woman Shana and her daughter Vallie.

Andis went to go and investigate a pile of junk that caught his eye while Revan went inside the bar to find Vallie. Revan grinned as he saw her tending to the customer's orders despite being only eight-years-old, and his grin only got wider when she noticed him and offered a smile. Vallie went back into the kitchen and gave a hand motion for Revan to follow her. Revan walked towards the kitchen and saw Shana cooking some sort of toxin filled dish for a Gand customer.

Vallie tugged on her mother's arm and Shana looked down "Mother may I go and play with Revan and Andis?" she inquired.

Shana looked up and saw Revan standing in the corner with a sheepish smile on his face. Shana knew the Shin family, but she knew Revan Shin like the back of her lekku, which also gave her knowledge that Revan wanted to be more than friends with her little Vallie.

Shana returned her gaze to Vallie and said "Of course dear, in fact bring them back for supper this evening." Vallie's eyes lit up. Shana knew Revan well, but she also knew her daughter well enough to know that Revan's feelings towards Vallie were not one-sided. Vallie hugged her mother then ran towards Revan, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the bar.

Revan and Vallie found Andis and they made their way towards the Refugee Sector to play in the empty cargo hold apartments. Andis volunteered to find Revan and Vallie after they hid so they took off faster than old man Vokkus's airspeeder. Revan and Vallie hid in a cargo unit with an empty air vent and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Think he will find us?" Vallie asked "Not in a million years, I love my brother but he can be as smart as a Gizka sometimes." Revan replied with a smug smirk.

"Vallie, why are you friends with me?" Revan asked her. Vallie was caught completely off guard "Why would you ask that?" Vallie inquired.

"Because my family isn't well off like yours. You and your mother are the richest family in this sector of Nar Shadda, yet you are friends with a slave boy and his little brother." Revan replied with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm friends with you guys because you're nice Wookie-hair." Vallie said smugly. Revan smirked at the nickname; they each had nicknames his was Wookie-hair because its color matched Wookie fur. His brother was called Astromech because of how he always built things and hers was Dancer-girl for her affinity for dancing.

"Well I just feel that when it counts that won't be important." Revan stated. Vallie looked at Revan intensely and sighed "You wanna know why I'm friends with you Rev?" Vallie asked.

Revan nodded his head and waited. Vallie then gripped his face and pressed her lips to his; Revan was taken aback but recovered and returned the kiss. After about ten minutes the need for oxygen came into their brains and they parted. "Well that must have been the best answer I have ever gotten." Revan said.

Vallie just blushed and opened her mouth to speak when they heard screaming. Revan and Vallie burst out of the cargo unit and saw two Exchange thugs holding Andis by his throat. One thug was a Trandoshan and the other was a Human.

The Human spoke first "What is a little boy doing in Exchange territory huh?" he asked sadistically. Andis couldn't respond as the man was choking him and the Trandoshan spoke in its language "Looking for trouble I bet." It said.

Revan was in utter shock two fully grown sentient beings were choking his little brother. Vallie shouted out "Let him go you lousy core-slimes!" both thugs looked over and saw Vallie and Revan.

"What did you call me?" the Human thug asked.

"She called you a core-slime you pathetic schutta!" Revan exclaimed. "Now let go of my brother!" He called out.

The next few seconds destroyed Revan, the anger in the Human thug's face became evident as he snapped Andis's neck then pulled out a blaster and shot Vallie in the torso.

"Any wise-cracks now kid?" the Human asked while the Trandoshan laughed. Revan became absolutely furious these men took the life of his brother and his best friend they were his life. Revan screamed as a pulse of powerful energy caused him to push both men over the edge of the platform with a flick of his wrist. Revan ran to his brother's corpse and began to weep Andis; his little Andis had been taken from him. Then he remembered Vallie and ran to her she was dead as well the blast had killed her. Revan felt sad, confused, and more importantly angry. Revan was contemplating thoughts of revenge before he felt and hand on his shoulder. A hand that would guide him through the next chapter in his life.


	3. The Past

KotOR 3: Return of Revan

Chapter 3: The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own KotOR or Star Wars they are property of Bioware and LucasArts. Though I wish I owned them.**

_Revan felt sad, confused, and more importantly angry. Revan was contemplating thoughts of revenge before he felt and hand on his shoulder. A hand that would guide him through the next chapter in his life. _

Revan looked behind him to find the source of the touch and was greeted by the visage of an old woman wearing a brown robe. Revan jumped back prepared to attempt the same action he used on the thugs, however something about this woman calmed him so instead he spoke "Who are you?" he asked, still on guard.

"I am Kreia, a Jedi Knight." the woman responded with a confident voice.

"A Jedi? Why would a Jedi come to Nar Shadda?" Revan inquired.

Kreia smiled, "I came in search of Force sensitive children to bring to the Order. It would appear I have found one." she said.

"Force sensitive? Are you saying that,"

"Yes you are capable of becoming a Jedi," Kreia cut him off. "Are you willing to do so?" she asked

"I…I don't know. I need to talk to my family. My brother just died." Revan whimpered on the brink of tears.

Kreia simply nodded "Very well go to your home I will stay back and collect the bodies to return to the respective families." she told him. Revan ran off to his home with a great, but admittedly sad, conviction. Revan eventually reached the apartment of his family, walked to the door, and stopped to listen. Revan heard the voices of Shana and his parents discussing dining arrangements before his arrival.

Revan opened the door and all eyes were on him "Welcome home dear." Dalia greeted her son.

Revan looked at his mother's features with tear-stained eyes and spoke "M…mo…mother. I have terrible news." Revan said with his eyes trained on the ground.

"What is the matter boy? Odar steal your credits again?" Kraan cruelly asked his son.

"Where are Vallie and Andis?" Shana asked.

"They… they are dead. Two Exchange thugs killed them." Revan simply stated not daring to look up. Shana, Dalia, and Kraan all had shocked expressions on their faces. Shana and Dalia inevitably burst into tears over there lost children, however Kraan simply grew angry with his son for allowing his far more promising brother to be killed.

Kraan rose from his seat and grasped Revan by the throat "YOU PATHETIC WHELP!" he screamed causing both women behind him to jump "YOU ALLOWED YOUR OWN BROTHER TO DIE! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO DIE AND YOU DARED TO SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!" Kraan screamed at Revan louder and louder. Kraan the pulled his fist back in an effort to punch his son until a powerful and invisible force pushed him back.

"You will not harm the boy." A woman behind Revan exclaimed Revan looked back to see Kreia with her palm held in front of her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kraan demanded "I am Kreia. Your son will not be harmed by the likes of you." she commanded. Revan was shocked to see his father actually back away, but the shock faded as he realized his father was only backing up to take his blaster. Kraan grasped the blaster and pointed the muzzle towards Kreia, who in turn ignited her lightsaber. The weapon left Revan in awe he had never seen anything like it, the green blade seemed to come to life after Kreia activated the weapon.

Kraan dropped the blaster "What do you want?" Kraan asked her.

"You will allow the boy to come with me for formal Jedi training," she told his father "Should he desire it, of course." she quickly added.

Kraan nodded his head and Kreia turned to Revan "Do you wish to become a guardian of peace? Do you wish to become a Jedi?" she asked the boy.

Revan looked at Shana and his mother. Shana gave him an approving nod and his mother had no reaction visible. Revan returned his gaze to Kreia "Yes." he told her.

Kreia nodded "Come with me, we will leave now." she instructed him.

Revan looked back "I'll come back someday mother. I'll come back and free you." he told his mother. Dalia looked at her son and a tear dropped from her eye. With that Revan turned towards his new master and walked with her to the spaceport.

Kreia and Revan left Nar Shadda two days ago on a shuttle bound for Dantooine. When they arrived Kreia brought him to four Jedi Masters waiting in a large chamber. Kreia approached them "Master Vandar, I have located a boy who is strong in the Force." she told a short green alien with big pointy ears.

The small alien looked at him "What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Revan, master." Revan told the being, even adding a bow for effect.

"Where do you come from?" another master inquired. This one was a Twi'lek with pink skin.

"I come from Nar Shadda. My family and I were slaves, my father and I worked in Vogga the Hutt's droid warehouse as heavy lifters." Revan responded.

"Kreia we must discuss this privately. Master Dorak, escort the boy to the students in the courtyard." the Twi'lek instructed.

"Of course master Zhar, I will do so at once." a dark skinned Jedi spoke this time. The Jedi approached Revan "Come with me young one." Dorak told him.

"Very well." Revan responded. Dorak led him to a courtyard where three other students that were about his age were training. Dorak called to them and they lined up in front of him "Bastila, Alek, Meetra this is Revan. Please escort him to the fields and make him feel comfortable." he told them.

"Of course master Dorak." Bastila said. Revan looked over the students. Bastila was a human with brown hair tied back into a bun and two ponytails as well as piercing gray eyes. Meetra was another human with short brown hair and blue eyes. Alek looked to be human, but he was significantly taller than the others he was bald with pale blue arrow tattoos on his head and dark brown eyes.

"Hello." Revan greeted.

"Hello." Alek mocked "I get the feeling that you will prove most promising. The Force is strong in you." Alek said.

"Don't pretend you are some omniscient Jedi Master." Meetra poked.

"Don't have to." Alek shot back "You have to be important if master Kreia is the one to bring you in." he said.

"That is true." Bastila said as she added her two credits.

"Well I did push to guys of a ledge without touching them." Revan said.

"Why?" Meetra asked him.

"They… they killed my brother and my best friend." Revan whispered with his eyes on his boots.

"Oh. I am so sorry." Meetra said, Revan looked up and saw compassion in the eyes of all three students.

Alek wrapped his arm around Revan's shoulder "Stick with us and we will be the best team the Jedi Order has ever seen." He said proudly. Meetra and Bastila smiled, Revan found the smile contagious as soon enough he was smiling as well.

"Dorak will be quizzing us soon," Meetra said abruptly "To determine our paths." she added.

"Our paths? What paths?" Revan inquired.

"Which Jedi path we take, there are three types of Jedi. The first is the Jedi Guardian, this Jedi focuses on lightsaber combat and protecting others. They wield blue lightsabers." Alek said.

"Then there is the Jedi Consular, they focus on the ways of the Force and providing techniques to help them act as intermediaries. They use green-bladed lightsabers." Meetra explained.

"Finally there is the Jedi Sentinel, these Jedi are balanced in both the ways of the Force as well as lightsaber combat and bring justice to any and all who need it. Yellow lightsabers are common for them." Bastila told Revan.

"Do we have to use the specific color assigned to the class?" Revan asked.

"No, our lightsaber is supposed to identify us and we can alter the crystal to any color we chose." Bastila told him.

Dorak suddenly returned "Well there is good news young ones. Not only has Revan been accepted for training, it is time to determine you respective paths." Dorak said with a smile wide on his face. "Firstly, however you must know who is training you. Alek you are being assigned to master Kreia. Revan you are also going to train with Kreia. Bastila you will train with master Vrook and Meetra you will train with master Avev." Dorak recited.

Revan felt Alek's arm around his shoulders again and looked up to see Alek giving Revan a thumbs up. Revan automatically felt a smile come on the closest friends he ever had were Vallie and Andis, but now he had three new ones all in one day. Dorak took Bastila aside for a few moments and when she returned she was holding a yellow crystal in her hands.

Revan looked at the crystal with a puzzled expression and Bastila took notice "It is for my lightsaber, we each build our own using a focusing crystal we earn in the trials of the Jedi." she explained. Bastila walked up to him "They say that you can see ones emotions through their crystal." she told Revan. Revan focused all his energy into the crystal and began to feel the emotions of pride, happiness, and oddly enough love. Revan was confused why these emotions suddenly came over him until it hit him; he had seen Bastila's emotions. However Revan was unsure of why he felt love his father told him stories of the Jedi and one of them was that they were not permitted to fall in love. Revan had spent so long thinking about it he had not realized that Dorak had finished with Meetra and Alek and it was now his turn.

Dorak motioned him in and Revan swallowed hard this was his first step to becoming a Jedi and he was not going to waste it. Revan had a promise to keep he was going to go in there and become a Jedi and he would no longer be the weak little slave boy he was on Nar Shadda he would become a Jedi and he would free his mother, Shana, and even his father. Little did Revan know that this was not his first step to becoming a Jedi it was his first step to becoming something much greater.


End file.
